deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AgentHoxton/Custom Death Battle: Dan Hibiki VS Glass Joe
Pairing Dan up against Dragon Ball's Hercule Satan does sound tempting, but then I remembered that Dan Hibiki is a joke and Hercule Satan, while still human, is actually a pretty strong human (wasn't he some kind of Martials Arts Champion or something? More than what can be said of Dan at any rate) and that he had a lot of weapons as well as moves, so I decided to linger away from the crowd and find another Dan-like opponent of similar caliber. And boy oh boy did I find one. This is gonna be a doozy. Description Street Fighter VS Punch-Out! Two truly terrible fighters duke it out to prove that they are more than just mere jokes! Surely someone will win this bout? Interlude Every fighting game has their fair share of joke characters and pathetic fighters, and you can't get any more pathetic than these two frail and bumbling fighters. Dan Hibiki, the butt of many Street Fighter jokes... ...and Glass Joe, France's Glass Jaw. Based on what I could find and understand of these two fighters, I'll try my best to put across these characters' sets of weapons, armor and skills to determine who would be the victor in a death battle! Dan Hibiki Note: I'm going off of what I researched of Dan, and what was already on his Death Battle fanon page. The list itself will be from the Fanon Wiki with additions and/or corrections where necessary. 'History' Dan Hibiki, surprisingly enough, was once a former pupil of Gouken, similar to Ryu and Ken. Why was he a former pupil? His father, Go, gauged out his rival's eye. And that rival just so happened to be Sagat, who in return killed Go. Dan decided to train under Gouken's teachings to get revenge on Sagat and, unsurprisingly, was kicked out when his intentions came to light. With getting revenge on Sagat on his mind, Dan used his limited knowledge on Gouken's martial art, the Ansatsuken, combining it with Muay Thai and dubbed it Saikyō-ryū, or "Strongest style", and began his vengeance quest... as well as his torment in the Street Fighter lore. 'Death Battle Info' *Height: 177 cm / 5'10" *Weight: 74 kg / 163 Ibs *Fighting Style: Saikyō-ryū *Hobbies: Tile breaking, singing Karaoke *Former pupil of Gouken *Made as an Art of Fighting retaliation Dan's made up art is the Saikyō-ryū, ironically called the "Strongest Style". 'Saikyō-ryū' *Created by Dan himself *Utilizes Muai Thai & some Ansatsuken learned from Gouken *"Strongest Style" *The irony is strong... Within these arts are a few "special" moves, and the majority of them are'' totally'' unique... 'Special Moves' 'Gadoken' *"Self-Way Fist" *AKA Hadoken *Very, VERY short range 'Koryuken' *"Dazzling Dragon Fist" *AKA Shoryuken *Anti-air attack 'Dankukyaku' *"Severing Air Leg" *AKA Tatsumaki Senpukyaku *Knee jab with two kicks *Can be used while airborne 'Saikyo Defense' *"Strongest Current Protection" *Performed while blocking *Reverses some damage from attacks 'Taunts' *Unlimited amount can be performed *Adds to Super bar *Can be done whilst doing practically anything In an attempt to beat his opponent, Dan can utilize 5 Super Combos... 'Super Moves' 'Shisso Buraiken' *Also known as Hissho Buraiken *"Certain Victory Ruffian Fist" *Barrage of punches and kicks followed by a Shoryuken Koryuken 'Shinku Gadoken' *"Quaking Air Self Way Fist" *AKA Shinku Hadoken *More powerful than a Hadoken... somehow *Dan's most powerful move *Still has low range 'Koryu Rekka' *"Dazzling Dragon Violent Fire" *AKA Shoryureppa *Short-ranged Koryuken followed by a higher and faster one 'Otoko Michi' *"Way Of The Man" *Parody of the Raging Demon *Creates a huge explosion affecting both Dan and his opponent *Used as a last resort 'Legendary Taunt' *Series of taunts *Completely pointless Feats *Defeated Sagat... *Qualified for S.I.N.'s World Fighting tournament (barely) *Founded his own dojo *Unfazed from beatings from both Ryu and Ken *Trained Blanka Faults *...or Sagat let him win out of guilt *Defeated by nearly everyone he's ever fought *Lost the Satsui no Hado after tripping on a school bag *Is basically a complete joke Even though he is a failure by any meaning of the word, Dan doesn't seem to mind and is perfectly willing to step back into the fighting ring to give it his all and never back down from a fight out of confidence, arrogance or sheer stupidity. Not that it helps him that much, but kudos for determination, I suppose. Glass Joe Note: I'll be using the 2009 version of Glass Joe in this battle seeing as he is more fleshed out and given actual moves to analyse. As for the Title Defense variant with protective headgear, I will include it despite it arguably not being canon, to balance things out. Not to mention it has its flaws as well. 'History' Born in Paris, France, Glass Joe is a nervous but energetic fighter who later came into the career of boxing at a young age. Trained under Gabby Jay, Glass Joe entered the tournament that featured Mr. Dream (or Mike Tyson)... which is where his long stint of pain, suffering and being a literal human punching bag in Punch-Out lore began... 'Death Battle Info' *Height: 5'10'' / ''177 cm *Weight: 110 lbs / 50 kg *Age: 38 *Likes: Baguettes, croissants, coffee *Fighting stance: Orthodox *Always part of the Minor Circuit Glass Joe has a few select attacks that he uses when in the ring... 'Attacks' 'Right Hook' *Cannot be ducked or blocked *Can be dodged *Easily telegraphed *Slightly stronger from the Contender variant 'Left Jab' *Easily blocked, ducked or dodged *Easily telegraphed *A lot of build-up for nothing *Slightly stronger from the Contender variant 'Delayed Right Hook' *Similar to standard right hook *Stronger than the standard right hook *Considered to be Joe's strongest move 'Vive Le France' *A long taunt followed by a right uppercut *Steps back before going back forward *Countering with a normal punch = OHKO *Ditto with a 3-star uppercut *Countering with a 1 or 2-star uppercut = OHKD 'Liberté' *Same as Vive Le France except with a left jab *Fakes going back to the center once before throwing a punch 'Quick Attack' *Runs around in a flurry before throwing a punch *Almost unpredictable *Blocking the attack allows more hooks during a stun 'Taunts' *Yes, he taunts. At the start of every round. *Also can be made into a Taunt Punch After suffering 100 losses, Joe has been granted a protective helmet by his doctor, which is allowed after suffering 100 losses, similar to the WVBA's regulations. 'Protective Helmet' *Given after 100 losses by Joe's doctor *Protects head from jabs *Allows Joe to protect just his stomach *Can be knocked into the air with a Star Uppercut Feats *Won against Nick Bruiser... *Became a Nintendo icon *Seeming unfazed by being beaten by Little Mac... and everyone else *The most experienced fighter, alongside Gabby Jay *Has a term named after him Faults *...which is considered to be a freak accident or just didn't happen at all *Weak point: Jaw *Beaten by practically every opponent he faced, including his own trainer *Boxed his own shadow... and lost! *Assumed to be a French stereotype Glass Joe is a very frail and weak fighter, basically known as a human punching bag. Even still, despite his pains (particularly his jaw), he is willing to get into the ring to prove himself worthy of taking the title, attempting to gain the audience's cheering and taunts Little Mac in the process. He may be pathetic, but he is determined. Comparison Those siding with Dan would see him win due to his copies of moves and martial arts. Those siding with Joe would see him win due to his headgear and possible unpredictability moments. I personally found it funny how both of these characters taunt a lot and are frail, as well as being the exact same height as one another. As well as me making that thumbnail at the top and getting the French flag wrong so many times... Moving on... 'Dan Hibiki' Advantages *Has martial arts knowledge *Koryuken can knock off Joe's headgear *Has energy-based attacks *Able to OHKO Joe if he attacks after the Vive Le France Disadvantages *Taunts too much *Would most likely taunt instead of taking advantage of openings *Most attacks are frail and don't do much *Possibly less experience *Can be affected by the recoil of the Otoko Michi 'Glass Joe' Advantages *Determined to win despite being frail *Possibly more experience *Could fake Dan out with his delayed right hook *Liberté could fake Dan out Disadvantages *Most of the attacks can be exploited *Can be affected by the recoil of the Otoko Michi *Most attacks are frail and don't do much *Koryuken can knock off Joe's headgear *Taunts at the start of a round *Able to be OHKO'd if Dan attacks after the Vive Le France There is just a question left, but at least I know the answer by this point... '''1. Why should Joe have a helmet and Dan have nothing of the sort?' Quite frankly, it would be more balanced this way. That, and technically it's allowed after 100 losses, meaning it is a valid thing to have. But even with this helmet, Joe is not guaranteed victory, seeing as how Dan can easily use a Koryuken to knock the headgear off. Also, Dan doesn't get a helmet. I don't think anyone in Street Fighter does (the closest I think of is Bison, who just wears a hat). Who do I think would win? Do you know what I think? Neither of them will win - it will be a draw. This is in similar vein to the Goomba VS Koopa fight - both are practically useless in combat, yet can put up a good fight against each other, only to have something from one of them knock each other out. I think that person will be Dan with his Otoko Michi - if they fight long enough and Dan is injured enough, Dan would probably use that move to try and win, only to kill himself in the process. Both characters are pathetic and are desperate to win, meaning this fight will most likely be with bloodlust - particularly from Joe. And that will make this fight - a fight between Dan Hibiki and Glass Joe - more epic, despite sounding pathetic on the surface. At least this match-up sounds more fair and more entertaining than Dan Hibiki VS Hercule Satan... seriously, he seems a lot more stronger and more skilled than Dan, let alone that he is a weakling in comparison to the Z fighters. Would you like to see Dan Hibiki VS Glass Joe become an actual Death Battle episode? Yes No Next time... ???: You'll never get away with what you've done! Sonic the Hedgehog... one of my favourite video game characters... Not only will he be returning in a custom Death Battle, it may be a battle that he may not survive... Click here to read up on what could be his last stand... Read up on my previous Death Battles... Guile VS The Soldier Agent 47 VS Aiden Pearce Category:Blog posts